Lovely bonding
by weedylovesyou
Summary: Ryan is struggling with Father's Day and Felix has his chance to make Ryan his Yaoi! PewdieCry Felix X Ryan 3 WARNING: RATING WILL GO UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ryan laid in his bed, tears falling from his eyes.  
He felt worthless. He felt unwanted. And to add to it there was a whole day dedicated to the person who brought him all this pain.  
Sure he had his mom and little brother, but there will always be a spot for a father he never had.  
He felt sobs racking his body, but he didn't care. At least not today.  
He hasn't answered his Skype or his phone at all today.  
Not that anyone tried to call him anyways. Everybody knows he needs today to be alone. They know what today means to him and feel guilty about leaving him alone in his misery, but there's nothing they can do to fill the void. They tried in vain to help, but they soon realized that it was a useless attempt.  
As Ryan wept, he heard the distant 'Ding' of his Skype account.  
He looked up, confused. Who would call him today? Didn't they know-?  
Another ding.  
Ryan shook his head. Lets just get it over with. I'll tell them that I'm not in the mood to talk, I mean it's the truth.  
Ryan walked to his computer and sat down at his desk.  
To say he was surprised was an understatement. He stared at the screen of 22 missed Skype calls and 30 messages. All from the same Swedie.  
Ryan scrolled through, each message sounding more and more frantic and worried.  
He rolled his eyes at one.  
'Goddamnit Cry! Answer your Skype!'  
He smiled slightly and clicked on the 'call' button. It rang for half a beat before Ryan saw the angry and hurt expression of the swedie on the screen.  
He sighed. He was gonna get an ear full.  
"What the hell RYAN!" Felix started. Then he stopped, seeing the face Ryan made. He flinched. Why?  
"Ryan? Are you okay?" Felix asked slowly.  
He knew about Ryan not having a father, but didn't think it affected him as much. Hell, he was Cry! The happy-go-luck boy with the sexy ass voice everybody want to hear!  
"Huh! O-oh nothing, friend. What's wrong with you?"  
Felix then saw the tear stains on Ryan's face through the dimmed lights.  
Felix takes a deep breath, "Who made you cry, Ryan?" Felix says slowly.  
Ryan gulped, "W-what are you taking about?" Ryan saw the danger signs when Felix's eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he narrowed his eyes.  
"You know what I mean, Ryan. Who made you cry like that?" Felix says slowly and dangerously.  
Ryan felt trapped. Sure he could hangup, but he was sure that the swedie wouldn't let it just stop there. Ryan sighed for the millionth  
time that day.  
"Happy Father' Day, Felix" Ryan says sadly, looking down. Felix saw his face and felt horrible.  
"Ryan, you know it's not gonna last forever. You got me, you can talk to me when ever you need to." Felix said in a low voice that made Ryan shudder.  
"I-I know.." He said quietly.  
"Obviously you didn't or you would have answered my MANY messages." Felix exclaimed.  
Ryan refused to make eye contact with the blond man.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking about stuff like this." Ryan says in a soft and child like voice.  
Looking up slightly.  
"Look Ryan, I know it hurts, but I wan you to call me when you feel like this." Felix said sorrow in his voice and eyes.  
"Someone like 'him' shouldn't make you cry like that.." Felix finished.  
Ryan was shocked. Nobody has ever gave him the time. He always felt uncomfortable talking about his father. He felt like he was wasting their time with his childish fears, but not with Felix. It's different with him.  
He could tear his heart out and lay it before Felix and not have a single worry in the world, because he knew.. He _knew _Felix would take care of it. Of him. Like nobody else.  
Felix is what he needed most. And Felix felt the same way.  
Felix want Ryan to tell him when something is bothering him. He wanted Ryan's undivided attention. He would get so greed when it comes to Ryan. He hated to watch him with his other friends. He want Ryan to himself, and to do that he needed Ryan to know that _he _was his shoulder to cry on. The he cared for Ryan. And damn it he will get his way!  
Ryan sighed. An easy feeling pushing the fear away from hi mind when he look into the eyes of his protector and crush, Felix. His eye's are comforting and reassuring. He has no fear when he's with Felix. He can _breath _around him. HE doesn't have to hide his emotions anymore, because he had Felix. His savior. His only lifeline to grab onto.  
Felix saw this newformed trust in Ryan's eyes and grinned on the inside, while on the outside he look serious. Staring into Ryan's lovely eyes. A blue-green with a yellow hue circling the puple.  
"Ryan, I want to visit you. In America. Okay?" Felix said slowly. Waiting on Ryan's responce.  
Ryan grinned at the idea. Felix, here. With him. "I-I would love that, sir~" Ryan all but purred.  
Felix grinned, on the outside this time. "Good. I'll be there by Saterday morning~" Ryan smiled.  
"I'll see you in two days then friend!" Ryan said happily~ Felix winked making Ryan blush before they hung up with smiles on there faces  
And for the first time in years, Ryan had a peaceful nights sleep with a smile stretched across his face~  
~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

So, this took so damn long to write because I kept losing my train of thought and I CRACKED my knuckle, so this has been REALLY hard to type.. You better love the fuck out of me for this :P

Enjoy :)

~Chapter 2~

After that night Ryan was confused.

He didn't know how to feel about Felix. He helped him. Ryan. The guy who is to scared to show his face on Youtube because he is so scared that someone will judge him.

He's not sure why that scares him so much, but it does.

'Maybe I'm just a pussy..' Ryan thought while rinsing off his hair.

He was currently in the show. Felix should be here in about an hour.

He had call a little while ago and informed him. Ryan smiled. He doesn't have to be alone anymore. Someone will _be _there for him. That is all he ever wanted.

He ould barly wait for him to get here. He got out of the shower and checked his cell phone.

He has 2 messages from Felix.

The first read:

_Ryan, I can't wait to see you in person :) We are going to have a lot of fun ;)_

Ryan blushed at the end. Surely Felix meant it as a joke.. Right?

The secound made his heart skip a beat:

_Also, Ryan. I am so sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me more. I promise I WILL make it up to you :D_

Ryan smiled sadly.

He was slighly surprised that Felix felt guilty about that, but he also felt a sense of happiness that Felix thinks of him.

Ryan was shocked to hear a knock on his door. He looked at his clock.

FUCK 45 MINUTS! He spent 45 minets in the goddamn shower!

Damn time flys. He shook his head, forgetting he was in nothing but a small towel, he opened the door.

Felix's eyes where wide the moment he saw Ryan. _His _Ryan. He smirked.

Ryan blushed at the sudden realization.

Fuck. My. Life.

Ryan looked down. "I-I'm sorry, F-felix!" Ryan studderd. "C-come in, please! I'll ju-just go get dressed."

Ryan went to rush off, but Felix stopped him.

"It's fine Ryan~" Felix purred. Ryan pulled away and rushed to his room with the sound of Felix's chuckles following him.

When he made it to his room he sighed.

"Damn him.." Ryan whispered to himself. He went to his small closet and picked out some casual cloths.

Some skinny jeans (Yellow) with a back shirt with 'Like A Boss' Printed on the front in yellow

and some black converse. Yeah, Ryan was pretty much a teenager. Hegot confused for one when he tried to buy boozeall the time.

He walked out of his room when he was dome and Felix was waiting for him.

He smiled. Felix was in _his _apartment. To be there for _him._

~~~  
A/N: I am sooo sorry! My knuckle hurt so bad though! I promise I will try to make it up to you guys next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
Sorry this took so long, but I have been waiting on reviews. I really would like some guidance on this story~  
So, if you have any pointers of opinions on this please don't be shy!  
Enjoy~  
Chapter 3:  
After Ryan showed Felix around his smallish apartment they spent some time picking out a game and ordering pizza.  
Ryan sighed at he closed the door, pizza in hand.  
He sat it down on the coffee table and felt eyes on him  
He looked over at Felix, who was staring openly at him.  
"Umm.. Well, h-here's the pizza." Ryan said nervously as he was eyed down by his crush.  
"I can see that, Cry" Felix chuckled. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" Ryan wanted it to sound strong and annoyed, but it just ended up sounding like a whine.  
"I just like looking at you." Ryan blushed at the blunt statement.  
Felix just smirked. "You know... That shirt suits you~"  
'D-did he just complement my shirt?!' Ryan thought surprised.  
'What the hell am I suppose to say to that?' He thought.  
"T-thank you friend." Ryan said a little embarrassed. He flushed at his stupid reply.  
Felix had a shit eating grin.  
'You have no idea how hard it is not to rip it of-' Felix's thoughts where cut off when Ryan sneezed.  
Felix silently 'awwed' at how cute his sneeze was. Then he remembered that sneezing usually meant sickness, and if his Ryan was sick... Felix was going to raise hell.  
"Are you sick Ryan?" Felix's reaction startled Ryan slightly. He sounded like a worried mother.  
"Ummm.. I think I will survive my friend~"  
Felix looked at Ryan's face. He has been a little red, but he just thought it was from embarrassment.  
Felix leaned over to feel Ryan's head.  
'He feels a but warm' He thought. "Ryan, I think you should go lay down. You have a small fever." Felix said in is naturally seductive voice.  
Ryan smiled shyly. "I think I can make it. It's rude to leave a guest UN entertained." Ryan said and giggled, moving out of Felix's reach.  
Felix sighed and smiled. "Ryan, don't make me have to get up and make you." Felix said with a dark smirk on his face.  
Ryan just shrugged and turned around to tend to the cooling pizza.  
Felix chuckled and stood up. He reached over to Ryan and grabbed his hand that was opening the pizza box.  
Ryan's breath hitched as he felt Felix's breath in his now red ear.  
"Ryan. Don't make this harder then it has to be." Felix said smiling sweetly.  
Ryan shuddered as Felix remained in his spot behind Ryan.  
"Y-you sound like a rapist.." Ryan said at a poor attempt at humor.  
"What if I am?" Felix chuckled as he picked Ryan up bridal style and carried his struggling sick princess to his bedroom.  
He pushed the door open with his foot, this proved to be an easy task due to the fact that Ryan didn't close his door all the way.  
Felix smirked as he put the struggling Ryan on his unmade bed with a sense of accomplishment.  
"Felix! Don't ever do that! I'm fin-" Ryan was cut off by a surprisingly calm Swede  
"Ryan, listen to me. Okay? I don't want you to get any worse. You are important to me and I hate to see you in pain. Even if it is just a cold. " Felix said confidently.  
Ryan smiled softly at Felix's protective tone.  
'At least I know now that he cares about me.' Ryan thought an slowly moved his head to his pillows and curled up into a nearby teddy bear.  
Felix smiled at how cute his Ryan looked in that bed. Yes his Ryan.  
Felix's sighed happily. 'This is how it's suppose to be. Just me and Ryan.' Felix thought to himself.  
Ryan snuggled deeper into his beloved teddy bear. 'Today has been a good introduction. Now, just wait until this goddamn fever breaks and the the real fun can begin~' Ryan thought right before he fell asleep.

That night Ryan woke up at 2 am with a headache. He groaned and rolled over, looking at the red numbers on his clock to confirm his suspension of it being late in the night (Or early in the morning. What ever floats your boat)  
He heard steady breathing next to his ear and jumped slightly.  
'W-what is HE doing in here!' Ryan thought, a little bit jumpy due to the fact that Felix was laying next to hie breathing in his ear. He sighed softly, hoping he did not wake the sleeping swede.  
But alas his luck was never the best and he heard Felix chuckle in his low voice.  
"Ryan..." Felix sighed. "Are you feeling any better?" Felix question while he pressed his hand to Ryan's forehead to check his temperature. He heard Felix 'Tsk' and sigh.  
"Your fever got worse.." He heard Felix say with a bit of worry in his voice.  
Ryan smiled slightly, his vision turning white due to the sudden wave of pain that hit him. He winced. "I-it's okay, friend." Ryan said his throat being dry which made his voice sound like he's been screaming bloody murder for hours.  
Felix looked at Ryan, or what he could see of him. Sense it was dark the only thing he could see was an outline of Ryan. He could see the wince. Also Ryan seemed to be shivering, so Felix brought the covers up over his slim shoulders and made him lay back down.  
"Felix. W-what are you doing now?!" Felix hushed him.  
"Ryan, you are getting worse. I want you to feel better. And plus it's 2 am so your not missing much." Felix said in a whisper.  
Ryan gave in and laid back down on the bed. All he thought about before drifting back into sleep was that he when he got better Felix was gonna get it for treating him like a child!  
A/N:  
Ahhh, life~  
Well, there's chapter 3 3 So, happy I did this. ~ I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Fever

**A/N:**  
**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm going through a lot right now. **  
**Chapter 4~**

Ryan yawned. This time when her looked at the clock it was indeed morning. Time to get up.  
Ryan stretched out on the bed and sighed happily.  
He was feeling much better then he was yesterday.  
He looked over and almost jumped off the side of the bed.  
Felix. His crush. Was sitting up and staring at him.  
Felix had on an amused grin and he moved closer to Ryan's face.  
"So, Sleeping beauty. You finally decided to get up?" Felix asked.  
Ryan looked at the clock again and saw it was 11 am. He groaned.  
Felix chuckled. "Shut up.." Ryan grumbled.  
"Well,m somebody's not a morning person~" Felix commented. Ryan rolled his bright green eyes.  
"It's a curse~" Ryan said in an overly dramatic way. Felix chuckled again.  
The Felix did something he never in a million year thought Felix would do.  
Felix kissed him.  
Out of no where, just kissed him! Ryan pulled back slightly in surprise. Felix just smirked and got out of bed like nothing happened at all.  
"What the hell was that?!" Ryan yelled. It's how I say good morning, sunshine~" Felix cooed as he went out of the room, most likely to the kitchen.  
Ryan groaned and looked up.. Today was gonna be hell.

When Ryan left the room the smell of bacon bitched slapped him wide awake. He smiled slightly.  
'Damn~ I could get used to this..' Ryan thought as he walked into the kitchen. Felix turned slightly and grinned.  
"Hey~ Bro!" He said quite loudly.  
"You made breakfast." Ryan said softly. Smile growing.  
"I usually don't eat breakfast, but this smells amazing!"  
Felix gave Ryan a look. A look that said 'Well, you better start eating breakfast! If I have to I'll shove it down your throat! ...Love you~'  
Ryan giggled and sat down at one of the chairs humming to his self.  
Felix kept sneaking glances at Ryan. He smirked. He was winning him over! This is working out so fucking well!  
He sighed happily and continued cooking~  
Ryan could feel the heat of Felix's gaze on him. He smiled to himself.  
He really hoped Felix liked him the way he liked Felix.  
If not, then his whole world will fall apart. Piece by piece.  
When they where done eating there late breakfast, they relaxed and played video games for about three hours.  
Then, it happened again. Felix leaned over and Kissed Ryan, but this time not on the lips. On the cheek.  
A/N:  
Short chapter, sorry.  
Well, anyways I hoped you liked this chapter 3  
Review~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**  
**Well, here's chapter 5. **  
**Warnings: Yaoi, (Not sex... Yet~)**

**Chapter 5**  
**Enjoy~**  
Ryan shuddered. Felix was getting bold.  
'D-does he like me like I like him?' Ryan thought. Even though the answer was obvious, he still had doubts.  
'What if he's just messing with me.' Ryan thought as he was, once again, killed in the game. Felix chuckled at Ryan's obliviousness.  
It wasn't hard to figure out what Ryan was thinking about. By the look on his face, Felix could tell he was thinking about there relationship.  
Felix paused the game, to Ryan's confusion. Felix chuckled at the look Ryan gave him. A mixture of irritation and confusion. It was rather cute~  
"Ryan, I want to do something else." Felix stated. Ryan sighed and looked around the room.  
"Well, there's not much to do here friend. I'm sorry." Ryan said. Felix smirked.  
"I could think of a few thing we could do." Ryan blushed a dark red. Felix's smirk grew.  
'Perfect.' Felix thought. 'He is so perfect.'  
Felix leaned in on Ryan.  
Ryan gasped when Felix's nose touched his. Felix rubbed his nose against Ryan's in an Eskimo kiss.  
Ryan giggles at the slight ticklish feeling it made.  
Felix brought his lips closer to Ryan's soft pick ones. Just as Felix's lips where touching Ryan's ... The phone rang.  
Felix growled and attacked Ryan's lips with a fury. Ryan moaned and tried to sit up, but Felix would not allow it. When Felix's lips started to trail down, Ryan gasped and grabbed Felix's shoulder, stopping him.  
Felix looked up. "L-let me answer the phone." Ryan stuttered.  
Felix chuckled again and let Ryan up. Ryan leaned over to the phone next to the couch and clicked 'answer'.  
"Hello?" Ryan asked, though he sounded normal, you could hear a hint of irritation in his voice.  
Felix smirked. 'This is gonna be fun~' He thought as he listened to Ryan's phone conversation.  
"Oh, hey man~" Ryan said smiling. 'Sounds like he's talking to a friend.' Felix thought, with slight jealousy.  
"Oh, nothing. Me and Felix where just playing a game." Felix growled. He could see Ryan shudder.  
Felix grinned. Ryan was in for a surprise~  
Ryan carried on his conversation with said friend. Honestly, she wasn't really his friend. She was very annoying and he didn't really care for her much.  
Ryan sighed, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So, to avoid any unwanted tension, he talked to her.  
"So, how was your day Ryan?" The girl said in a annoyingly high voice.  
Felix slid over closer to Ryan, breathing in his ear.  
"I-I'm good, Kim." Ryan said as best as he could. His breath hitched when he felt Felix's tongue dart out at his neck.  
"So, h-how was France?" Ryan asked, having the knowledge that Kim has just recently got back from France for a vacation.  
"Oh, it was good~ Thanks for asking. But I much prefer Florida." She giggled. Ryan gasped.  
Felix smirked when her heard the girl on the other side of the phone ask him what was wrong, to which Ryan quickly denied and said the he didn't know what she was talking about.  
Felix kept sucking on his neck, making a spot on his neck turn purple.  
Ryan shuddered. "U-umm. Kim?"  
"Yes Ryan?"  
"C-can I call you back later?" Ryan asked sweetly. "Sure, Ryan! Talk to you later!" She said and the phone went off.  
Ryan sighed with relief. The a moaned was ripped from his throat. Felix moved back to his mouth. Ryan wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and giggles when he felt hands running up and down his sides.  
But just when Ryan finally loosened up, Felix got up, winked, and walked into the kitchen smirking.  
"What the hell?!"  
**A/N:**  
**I don't know.. **  
**I think I'm moving to fast. I know some of the best stories are ruined by moving to fast. I would like your opinions~ **  
**But aside from that- I hope you enjoyed :) **  
**Review~**


End file.
